Ben and Jerry Were Never This Nice
by Darth Avery
Summary: Angela hasn't been good recently. She thinks some ice cream will make her feel better, she thought wrong. K for really mild angst.


**Ben and Jerry Were Never This Nice**

_AN - My sweet Angela get's ice cream fic. Set the day after Dwangela's breakup, during Dunder Mifflin Infinity. It's fairly short, but I pretty much had Wow, I've got my Dwam fic written and uploaded, but I felt this one needed to be posted first. Dwam will show up either tomarrow or Friday. Also, I own nothing._

"Face it," She said to herself, her car in park, head on the steering wheel, eyes flodded with tears. "You've lost both your cat, and your love." Angela had her breakdown in her car in the parking lot of Dunder Mifflin Scranton. The previous day, she'd gone out to dinner with Dwight. There, she left him. She felt a distance since he'd killed Sprinkles. She missed her cat, but right now, Sprinkles was in the back of her mind, all she wanted was Dwight.

He was always there to hold her, always there to make things better. But he wasn't there this time, and Angela felt a failure for growing so dependant on his nurturing. She had to calm down somehow, something could make her feel better.

She wiped her nose and turned the car on. Pulling out of the Dunder Mifflin parking lot, she plotted her coarse for the nearest open ice cream store. Most closed during the off season in Scranton, but lucially, there was one that stayed open year round. It was rarely frequented by Angela, because she didn't like ice cream as a normal treat, but it always made her cheerful as a kid, so maybe this would work.

She pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of Ice Cream Explosion (Also not frequented by her because the name was just too flashy.) Quickly, she grabbed her handbag and walked in briskly. The walls were painted in bright flashy colors that made Angela's eyes sore. The ice creams all looked multicolored and unusual. She walked up to the counter and stared down. "Hello, how may I help?" Angela looked up to see a perky brunette worker named Chloe ready to serve her.

"Yes..." she looked at the name, "Chloe, I would like a scoop of vanilla in a cup." Angela said it in a dry voice.

"Alrighty, what mix-in's do you want?"  
Angela looked dryly at her, "None, please."

The worker's eyes squinted a little back. "You have to get mix-in's. It's against the rules to just serve it plain."

Angela cocked her head to the side and opened her eyes wide in surprise. "Why can't I just get plain vanilla in a cup?"

"It's against our company's policy. We have to be fun, and plain ice cream is corporate's defenition of not fun." She sounded almost robotic reciting the rule, like she'd explained it millions of times before.

"That's unacceptable. Perhaps one of the stupidest rules I've _ever_ heard in my life. I'd like to file a complaint with the manager." Angela looked peeved off. Her sadness was quickly turning into anger, and she really didn't need that.

"I am the manager." Chloe pointed to her nametag, and in big blue letters at the top it read "Store Manager!!"

That did it. "Can you please just give me plain vanilla ice cream?!"

"Alright listen, I can compromise." Chloe said, behind the counter. She looked fresh out of high school, and was eager to avoid confrentation. "I can take out every mix-in but sprinkles."

The name made Angela even more psycho, "Sprinkles?! I don't want sprinkles! I want plain ice cream with nothing in it! Why is that so hard to get?!" Her heartrate was rising, she was getting really impatient, and if this girl pulled one more thing, she'd...

"Miss, I'm goiing to have to ask you to calm down."

Break. And that's exactly what happened. Her eyes bulging out of her head, Angela said in her testy voice, "_Calm down_?! You want ME to calm down?!" Angela started pointing to herself. "Well, I came in here to get ice cream to calm myself down, but so far, I've yet to recieve my ice cream because your corporate managers are stupid and can't understand that not everyone wants FLASHY CRAP in their ice cream! So I'll calm down when you GIVE ME MY PLAIN VANILLA ICE CREAM IN A CUP!!" Angela stood there for a moment, her chest rising and falling after the mental breakdown. Chloe stood in shock, her mouth gaped.

"Um...uh...I'll be back." She quickly without turning her back, ran to the back room. Angela let out a sigh and showed herself the door.

-----

It was 7:30 that night, and Angela curled up on her sofa, a pint of plain vanilla Ben & Jerry's in her hand, almost half empty. She'd been on the couch, watching TV and eating her ice cream since arriving. She didn't feel pity for Chloe at the ice cream shop, she deserved it for working at such a sinful place.

Her living cats meowed from the floor, staring up at their owner. They didn't look mournful for their dead comerade, or sad for their depessed owner, they just looked interested in the ice cream Angela had. Angela pondered for a moments why cats had to be so ignorant, than she finished her ice cream, wishing she had Dwight instead.


End file.
